


Cookie Hawk?

by Jotunhiemr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotunhiemr/pseuds/Jotunhiemr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day of being the champion of Kirkiwall, Hawke returns home to find Merrill has cooked up some tasty treats the cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Hawk?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thronebreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thronebreaker/gifts).



I plan on redoing this as I was a bit pushed for time! Will send you a copy when I get around too it of the updated version.


End file.
